


Fenton Weaponry

by Sorenalice



Series: Superphantom week [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Superphantom Week, human!Cas, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack fails to remember what he needs to and Castiel goes to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenton Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been fun, but superphantom week has come to an end. Anyway, human!Cas because he's such a cutie.
> 
> Both the Winchesters and the Fentons are shoot first, ask never when it comes to things that go bump in the night, but their choice of weaponry is as different as it gets. While the Winchesters depend on old-school magic and folklore, the Fentons have high tech, specialized weapons of their own invention in their fight against ghosts. What happens when these two methods cross?

“Omni- omunee? Omnurse-? Omnis incurshee-o infernalease-”

“Jack, you said you memorized this!” Jack looked sheepishly back at his wife, a blush forming on his round cheeks.

“I-I did, but then I thought ‘we have ectoguns, why would I need to memorize a stupid chant?’ then I just...kinda forgot everything.” Maddie rolled her eyes with a groan and recited her own exorcism.

 _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare_.”  The demon, unconscious at the center of the devil’s trap fled its host in a rush of blackened wind and disappeared.

The host groaned, suddenly able to control his own body. Blue eyes blinked open, squinting up at the Fentons, burns from the ectogun shots dotted his body, red stains growing like weeds. “That was unpleasant.” His voice was low and gravelly, breaking every so often with pinched pain. He slowly got up onto his arms, trying to stand up.

“Careful there.” Jack kneeled over him and helped him up, picking him up under the arms like a small child.

“Thank you.” His bright eyes grazed over Maddie and Jack’s bloodstained jumpsuits, his eyes narrowing with concern. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

Jack burst out laughing. “No, this is yours. Sorry, by the way. We can take you to the hospital. C’mon.” Jack put an arm around the man’s body and helped him walk toward the massive silver RV. Maddie ran ahead and started the shining monstrosity, handling it a little closer so the man wouldn’t have to walk as far.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked.

“Castiel. Who are you?”

“I’m Jack Fenton and that’s my wife, Maddie.” Castiel nodded weakly, stumbling over his own feet. “We’ll be at the hospital soon, don’t worry.”

“I am looking for Dean Winchester. You are a hunter, do you know where he is?”

“Dean Winchester? You know him?”

“Yes. We are friends. How do you know him?”  
“ His dad used to leave him and his brother, Sam with us when he went off on a hunt. They used to love playing with our kids, Jazz and Danny. We haven’t seen either of them lately, but we do get calls whenever they get a new number. I can give it to ‘ya if you like.”  
“That would be very nice, thank you.” Jack helped Castiel into the RV, buckling him in and sitting down in the back.

“Maddie, Castiel here knows the Winchester boys.” Maddie’s eyes lit up with recognition and she smiled.  
“Have you seen them lately, how are they doing? We don’t see them anymore. We should invite them over for thanksgiving this year.”

“I haven’t seen them lately, no. In fact I need to reach them.”

Jack nodded in understanding. “You can call them from the hospital. Our phones are dead.”

Castiel was unconscious before they arrived at the hospital. The nurse in the bright blue scrubs delivered the numbers Maddie and Jack left for Castiel before they left for home in their ‘Ghost Assault Vehicle’, as it came to be known when Castiel asked why on earth there was enough weapons in the back of the RV for an army.

“They’re ectoguns. They hurt anything supernatural. We used them on the demon that possessed you, but we had our suspicions that you were still alive, so we switched to less.. harmful tactics.” Maddie had explained.

Castiel smiled at the memory of the couple. He decided that he would make sure the Winchesters have thanksgiving with them this year.


End file.
